Headlock Prime
"Headlock Prime" is the fourth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on September 30, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Triple Threat *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis Open on Cody’s penthouse roof where Master Splinter is building a garden and Raphael stands dejectedly overlooking the city. The Sensei asks his son what is troubling him and Raph explains that he's frustrated by his brothers' behavior. For the first time in their lives, they're finally able to walk around in public without any worries and all Leo, Don, and Mike want to do is hang out inside the penthouse. Splinter tries to console his students by pointing out that it is equally important to explore the inner landscape. Just then an advertising blimp floats past promoting a galactic wrestling match. Raph is elated and decides that this is exactly what he needs to see. Open in Cody's penthouse, where Mike is giving Cody some lessons in throwing technique. Serling complains about the mess and worries that teaching the boy to fight will only create trouble. Mikey points out that they're training Cody to be prepared for any problems that may arise. An excited Raphael runs into the penthouse and tells his brothers about the upcoming galactic wrestling match. Unfortunately, none of the others are interested in going. Raph storms off to go alone and Splinter suggests that someone should accompany him to keep him out of trouble. Leonardo agrees to go. Meanwhile, a three-headed ex-wrestler named Triple Threat has broken into Madison Square Garden and has been discovered by a security guard. The giant crack his three necks and closes in on the frightened guard... Open as Leo and Raph arrive at Madison Square Garden and buy their tickets using a credit stick that Cody gave them. With tickets in hand, the teens find their seats. Raphael tries to order some typical stadium food but disappointedly discovers that none of it is available in the future. The match begins and we discover that wrestling has changed dramatically and is now more like golf than any type of brute force competition. All of the old moves are illegal and Raphael begins to get bored. Raph cheers and jeers, but the crowd around him motions for him to be quiet. Finally reaching the end of his limited patience, the ninja walks to the ring and heckles the wrestlers. Leonardo tries to get Raphael to return to his seat to no avail. Suddenly, Triple Threat enters the ring and begins to pummel the two contenders. Raphael is immediately perked up and begins cheering from ringside. Triple Threat easily defeats his opponents using the moves that got him banned from wrestling (the event that has given him a reason to turn rogue). Raph, thinking this is all a show, jumps into the ring for some fun. The Turtles soon discover that this is not an act as the audience flees the Garden in terror. The only ones left inside are the two defeated wrestlers, Leo, Raph, and Triple Threat. Triple Threat attacks Raphael and easily out-powers his diminutive opponent. Leo tries to intervene but is just as easily smashed out of the ring. The evil wrestler than activates a series of lasers that build a cage around the ring and Leo is unable to do anything to help his brother! As Raph avoids the crazed wrestler, Leo destroys the laser barricade and jumps into the ring. Triple Threat throws Raphael into Leo, sending them both flying into the seats. The giant grappler then leaps out of the ring and takes the championship belt from the unconscious wrestler. Triple Threat then leaves the arena and breaks into the box office and steals the cash register. The villain then hits the street and escapes on a big wheel. Leo and Raph jump into a cab and chase their foe. Raph leaps onto the big wheel from the cab and jams his sai into its controls and bails out. Triple Threat loses control and crashes the vehicle. Raph and Triple Threat then face each other on the street for a rematch! Triple Threat smashes Raphael into a car. Raph recovers and gets the upper hand, but is distracted by people cheering in the streets. Leo tries to warn his brother, but it's too late and Triple Threat squashes Raphael with a car. Leonardo pulls Raphael to safety and the two team up and finishes off Triple Threat by knocking all three of his heads together. Raphael takes the championship belt from his foe and holds it over his head as the crowd roars as the cameras broadcast it on TV. Sirens sound and Constable Biggles and the police arrive. As usual, Biggles begins to take credit for mopping up the villain - Raph protests, but the robocop begins to find things to site him for. Seeing no alternative, Raph and Leo hop into the wheel and speed off towards home. Back at the penthouse, Raph joins Splinter on the rooftop garden. Splinter asks how the event went and Raph said it was no big deal. Just then, the advertising blimp floats by showing the footage from the street fight between Triple Threat and Raph. Splinter eyes his son and remarks about it being "no big deal." Quotes Triple Threat: "You don't want to miss YOUR turn!" Raphael: "Cowabunga!" Raphael: "Somebody throws a chair or somethin'! This is the worst wrestlin' match I've ever seen!" *chair comes flying out of nowhere* Splinter: "Turtle Terror?" Raphael (after Splinter found out about the "Turtle Terror"): "Oh﻿ fish-cicles!" Gallery * Headlock Prime/Gallery External link *"Headlock Prime" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes